Morpheus
|sekundär = Trefferpunkte: 60 Erfahrungspunkte: 300 Rüstungsklasse: 13 Aktionspunkte: 9 Gewichtslimit: 200 Nahkampfschaden: 2 Reaktion: 16 Heilungsrate: 2 |proto = |merkmale = Heavy Handed Bruiser Jinxed (nur in der Demo) |fertigkeiten = |quests = Destroy the Mutant leader |dialog = MORPH.MSG ORFEO.MSG |fußzeile = 120px 100px 1995 Konzeptzeichnung von Scott Campbell (links) und später eins von Leonard Boyarsky (rechts) }} Morpheus ist der Anführer von den Children of the Cathedral um 2161. Hintergrund Outwardly, Morpheus is the supreme leader of the Children of the Cathedral. Though he adopts a pious demeanor and can sound a bit like an old-time country preacher, he does not believe that the Holy Flame, the Dark Lord, the Master is, in fact, God. Morpheus is intelligent, crafty, sly, greasy, and thoroughly evil, Ensnared by the promise of power rather than by belief, He has a short fuse and a terrible anger, which makes him an extremely dangerous individual.Fallout Official Survival Guide Morpheus used to be a member of the Ripper, a gang of inbreds familiar to him, but he eventually left the gang and became the leader of a doomsday cult. In 2151, he was found by the Master's spies and pledged his followers to him, forming the future core of the Children. Morpheus lives in the Cathedral, on the tower's highest floor. It is here that he oversees the immediate goals of the Children and holds their Communion by means of large, propaganda-esque monitors located on the main floor. He died in 2162 by the Vault Dweller's hand, either in person, or as the Cathedral was destroyed. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Quests * Destroy the Mutant leader: The Vault Dweller may kill or rob Morpheus for his special Cathedral badge in order to gain entrance into the secret vault under the Cathedral. They may also tell him about Vault 13, after which Morpheus will take them to the Master, resulting in the normal dialogue with him. Erzähle mir über Inventar Infos * He seems to follow the Master blindly, never questioning his superior(s) as can be told from dialogue choices. * It may be impossible to talk to Morpheus because the nearby Nightkin might turn hostile, which, by extension, also makes Morpheus hostile. Vorkommen Morpheus kommt nur in Fallout als ein Sprechender Kopf vor. He is voiced by David Warner. Hinter den Kulissen * Morpheus was a former member of the Ripper as mentioned in Nicole's dialog file and his combat taunts when dodging an attack. His early name was Orfeo. * His name is a reference to the principal god of dreams in Greek mythology. * His talking head was originally intended for the cut Elder of Shady Sands. Galerie FO01 NPC Morpheus N.png| "Well, my child, it's quite dangerous to explore places where you do not belong. Where were you heading that you ended up in my private chambers?" FO01 NPC Morpheus G.png| "Our plans? We are the messengers of evolution, my child. We follow the Master in his endless quest to heal the land and the people." FO01 NPC Morpheus B.png| "Here's your deal. Tell me what you know, and you'll be able to walk out of here on both legs." Avatar-Morpheus.jpg|Morpheus headshot Fo1 Morpheus.png|Image of Morpheus Einzelnachweise en:Morpheus pl:Morfeusz ru:Морфеус Kategorie:Fallout Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Cathedral Charaktere Kategorie:Shady Sands Charaktere Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Unity Charaktere Kategorie:Kinder der Kathedrale Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Sprechende Köpfe